Adventures into Terror Vol 2 9
Supporting Characters: * Horatio Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Doctor * Horatio's dogs Locations: * Habersham Hall Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Second Floor Rear! | Writer2_1 = Uncredited | Penciler2_1 = Bernard Krigstein | Inker2_1 = Uncredited | Colourist2_1 = Uncredited | Letterer2_1 = Uncredited | Editor2_1 = Uncredited | Synopsis2 = A landlady running a boarding house is suffering from low business until she rents to a quiet man named Mr. Vesi. Despite her efforts, Vesi never speaks to her, which raises her curiosity. After looking through his keyhole one night, the landlady finds that Vesi has other men staying in his room with him, despite not paying extra rent for them. Outraged, the landlady bursts in the door, only to find that the "men" living with Mr. Vesi are infact made of straw. Shocked, the landlady sets the straw men on fire, killing them. However, the fire spreads out of control, and engulfs the house. Climbing to the roof, she finds that Vesi has also survived. Relieved for a short moment, she is shocked to find that Vesi is also made out of straw. As Vesi lurches towards her, she trips over the ledge of the roof, falling to her implied death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed Landlady Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Vesi Other Characters: * Mr. Vesi's straw men Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ghouls Rush In | Writer3_1 = Uncredited | Penciler3_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker3_1 = Uncredited | Colourist3_1 = Uncredited | Letterer3_1 = Uncredited | Editor3_1 = Uncredited | Synopsis3 = Graverobber John Magnus has made a killing off the jewelery he takes from the recently deceased, eevn selling younger bodies off for medical research. However, his business has taken a hit as the cemetary rats often beat him to the bodies, pulling them right thru the coffin into a series of tunnels. Frustrated, John attempts to strip the jewelery off a corpse buried that morning. He pries open the coffin just in time to catch the rats pulling the body thru the bottom of the coffin. Not wanting to loss the profit, he grabs on to the corpse's ankles, but is dragged through the hole and underground. While fighting of the rats, the ground collapses on him, trapping him with the rats. John fights to free himself, fearful that the rats will eat him alive, however, through unrevealed circumstances, he is in fact transformed into a rat with a human head. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * John Magnus Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Corpses ** Mr. Winson ** Peter McCoy ** Elderly woman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Off With His Head | Writer4_1 = Uncredited | Penciler4_1 = Manny Stallman | Inker4_1 = Uncredited | Colourist4_1 = Uncredited | Letterer4_1 = Uncredited | Editor4_1 = Uncredited | Synopsis4 = In a Medival town, Marcel, the local exicutioner, is hated by all the townspeople. Due to his loneliness, Marcel drinks himself into a stupor, and regularly passes out in the gutters. Marcel suffers from dreams of a man carrying a basket of heads, including Marcel's. One night, after being helped home by the town sentries, Marcel is confronted by the man from his dreams. The man shows Marcel the basket, which contains Marcel's head. Marcel has a heart attack from the sight. As Marcel keels over, the dream man reaches in the basket, and pulls out a jagged piece of glass, revealing that Marcel's head was simply a reflection. The man then drops the glass through Marcel's neck, beheading him, and walks away. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Marcel Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dream Man Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Talking Corpse | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = When a medium is exposed as a fake, she shoots her client, but it turns out that she had more ability than she thought she did. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Features a text-only story entitled The Flowers of Evil. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}